Cyclone Bulbul
|Dissipated=November 12, 2019 |Remnant low=November 11 |3-min winds=75 |1-min winds=85 |Pressure=980 |Fatalities=38 total |Damages=$2.6 billion (2019 USD) |Areas= Vietnam, Mainland Southeast Asia, Andaman and Nicobar Islands, Eastern India, Bangladesh |damagespre = ≥ |Hurricane season = 2019 Pacific typhoon season and 2019 North Indian Ocean cyclone season }} Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Bulbul (also known as Severe Tropical Storm Matmo in the Pacific basin) was a strong tropical cyclone which struck Vietnam and the Indian state of West Bengal as well as Bangladesh in November 2019, bringing storm surge, heavy rains, and flash floods across the area. Matmo formed on October 28 and made landfall on Vietnam on October 30. After crossing the Indochinese Peninsula, Matmo’s remnants entered the Andaman Sea. It began to organize over the southern Bay of Bengal in early November. Bulbul then slowly intensified into a very severe cyclonic storm as it moved north. It is only the fourth tropical cyclone ever recorded to regenerate over the Andaman Sea, having crossed Southeast Asia overland (thus sharing with the name Matmo in operational JTWC advisories). In addition, it is only the second to make it to hurricane strength, the first being in 1960. Meteorological history On 28 October, a tropical depression formed near Palau. It was named Matmo by the Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) on 30 October. On the same day, Matmo made landfall in Vietnam, bringing lots of heavy rain and flooding. It slowly degenerated and slowed as it crossed over the Indochinese Peninsula for the next several days, becoming no more than a low pressure system. On 2 November, the remains of Matmo emerged into the North Andaman sea. Meteorological agencies began to show interest in the system as it slowly began to reorganize and develop. It then fully reformed into a depression on November 5. Upon strengthening into a cyclonic storm, the India Meteorological Department (IMD) assigned the name Bulbul. It continued intensifying and increasing in speed for the next three days, however still slowly moving north and prompting the IMD to issue coastal warnings for Bangladesh and West Bengal of India and prohibit all fishermen activity, beach activity, and boating in and around the Bay of Bengal. About a day later, Bulbul made landfall near Sagar Island in West Bengal around 18:30 GMT on 9 November, killing at least two people and weakening back to a Severe Cyclonic Storm as it interacted with land and unleashed a high storm surge. Not too long after this land interaction, Bulbul rapidly weakened into a deep depression the next day as it began to move over Bangladesh, however still bringing very heavy rains. Preparations Over 1.8 million people in the vulnerable Bangladeshi coastal districts were evacuated to 4,071 cyclone shelters. Health department officials in these districts formed 1,599 teams to attend to those affected by the cyclone. Around 56,000 volunteers were deployed to conduct rescue and relief efforts while the military bases at the coastal districts remain on alert. All coastal infantries of the Bangladesh Army prepared to take immediate action to provide assistance during and post cyclonic destruction. The Bangladesh Navy and the Bangladesh Coast Guard prepared to undertake emergency rescue and relief operations with warships and vessels. Impact and aftermath India Odisha Although impacts to Odisha were relatively minimal, the cyclone's outer bands produced heavy rain and squalls across the Indian state, causing agricultural damage, uprooting trees, and knocking down power lines across Odisha. So far, however, no fatalities have been reported there. Although, around 350 local villagers in the district of Balesore were taken to cyclone shelters as the storm neared and their current condition is unknown. West Bengal Bulbul's landfall in West Bengal around the Sunderban Dhanchi forest brought extremely heavy rain and winds up to 135 km/h (85 mph) across much of the southern portion of the state. Ten deaths have since been reported there, four of them due to uprooted trees. A 59-year old man was killed after being electrocuted by a lamp post, and another was killed due to a collapsed wall. Before the cyclone even made landfall, however, a man was killed after a cedar tree branch fell on top of him. Fallen trees have caused road blockages across the city of Kolkota as well, and members of the Kolkata Municipal Corporation (KMC) have been removing these blockages. Adding on, operations at Netaji Subhas Chandra Bose International Airport in Kolkata were suspended for 12 hours. Bangladesh affected by cyclone Bulbul]] At least 22 people in seven coastal districts have been reported dead from a combination of falling trees, collapsed houses, boat capsize and illness, while many others were injured after the cyclone ripped through coastal area of Bangladesh. Due to the cyclone, all the JSC–JDC examinations of 9, 11 and 12 November and National University examination of 9 November were suspended. Bangladesh Inland Water Transport Authority suspended all sorts of activities at three maritime ports and riverine transport services during the cyclone. All flights to and from Shah Amanat International Airport in Chittagong and Cox’s Bazar, Barisal, Jashore domestic airports were cancelled for 14 hours owing to the inclement weather under the influence of the cyclone. See also * List of Bangladesh tropical cyclones * 1876 Bengal cyclone * 1970 Bhola cyclone * Cyclone Sidr * Cyclone Fani References External links *India Meteorological Department *Bangladesh Meteorological Department Category:2019 disasters in Bangladesh Category:2019 North Indian Ocean cyclone season Category:November 2019 events in Asia